Zusammen, verloren und wiedergefunden
by BellNami
Summary: Diese Story erzählt von drama,Spaß,hass,liebe,Freudschaft,abenteuer und vielem vielem mehr.Das hier sollte so ziemlich jeden interesieren, da ich mich bemühe alles mit reinzubauen.Sie ist anders als die anderen Storys... by BN
1. Eine beunruhigende Tatsache

Erst einmal moin!!! Wie schon gesagt, diese Gesichte beantwortet nicht nur, wie viele Andere, die Frage: wie kamen James Potter und Lily Evans zusammen. Nein, sie zeig auch, warum Sirius Black, wenn er doch sooooooo beliebt war, keine „Frau fürs Leben"gehabt hat! Nun ja, ich kann dass irgendwie nicht so richtig Ausdrücken. Lest es euch durch!!! Denn nur dann kriegt ihr die Antworten auf BEIDE Fragen !!!!!  
  
Disclaimer und so schenk ich mir ma ne!  
  
Na dann : "Let's begin the matches!!!"  
  
Bell Nami  
  
Eine beunruhigende Tatsache  
  
Es war ein Tag, wie viele andere auch. Ein Schultag in der Hogwartsakademie für Hexerei und Zauberei. Schüler gingen durch die Korridore, der neue und schäbig gekleidete Hausmeister Mr. Filch wurde von Fangzänigen Frisbies in die Enge getrieben, Dumbeldore, der ein beinahe feixendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nicht vermeiden konnte, war grade dabei Sirius Black und James Potter dafür zurecht zu weisen, dass sie diesen Zauber, der Leute unentwegt zum lachen oder mindestens zum Grinsen bringen sollte, grade an ihm ausprobiert hatten und im Nordturm lies sich Lily Evans von den einschläfernden Düften von Weihrauch, Lavendel und anderem Zeugs, das Pofessor Mizemints in ihrem Zimmer hatte, in den Schlaf führen.  
  
Sie gähnte ausgiebig und versuchte wach zu bleiben. Doch was sie auch tat, es nützte nicht im geringsten! Langsam, ganz langsam versank sie in den zarten Wellen des Schlafes. Sie sah ein Himmelbett. Sie selbst schien an der Decke ( also die oben, nicht die, die auf dem bett liegt! ) zu haften. Unter der flauschigen Decke ( Diesmal die andere ) regte sich etwas. Dann so nach und nach kamen verstrubbelte, kurze Haare zum Vorschein. Es war offensichtich ein Junge der da lag. Oh mein Gott! Was hatte sie denn im Jungenschlafsaal verloren. Dieser Gedanke schoss Lily nur eine einzige Sekunde lang durch den Kopf. Denn grade, als sie zuende gedacht hatte, wurde das Gesicht des Jungen sichtbar und Lily war hin und weg. Er hatte, soweit sie das sehen konnte, ein äuserst hübsches schmales Gesicht, eine hübsche kleine Stupsnase und Ohren, die wie eine Hälfte eines Herzens aussahen. Er war Jung, nicht älter als 11. Lily liebte kleine Kinder! Sachte schwebte sie zu dem Kleinen hinunter. Von nahem sah der Junge noch viel süßer aus. Lily konnte nicht anders: sie gab dem Jungen einen sachten Kuss auf die Wange. Plötzlich wurde der Junge älter und schlug die Augen auf. Mit einer nervend frechen Art sagte er: „Du hast aber lange gebraucht!" und steckte ihr etwas an den Ringfinger.  
  
„Lily! Lily-schatz, wach endlich auf! Die gucken schon so dumm!!!"  
  
„...Hum...?"  
  
Die Angesprochene sah sich um. Der Schlafsaal war weg. An seiner Stelle war der Klassenraum für den Wahrsageunterricht! Und statt des Jungen waren da so um die 20 Schüler und ein Lehrer. Oh nein! Sie war doch nicht etwa eingeschlafen?!  
  
„Ich hätte nun gerne eine Antwort, Miss Evans!", sagte Professor Mizemints säuerlich.  
  
„...Oh! Ähm... könnten sie die Frage bitte noch einmal wiederholen Herr Mizemints?", fragte Lily. Ihre Wangen hatten eine fast fiebrige Röte angenommen.  
  
„Ich fragte, was die Lebenslinie uns über eine Person verrät, Miss Evans.", gab der Professor, nun mit großem Ärger im Gesicht, an.  
  
Da sie jetzt wieder einigermaßen wach war fiel ihr diese Frage keineswegs schwer, doch es war ihr sehr Peinlich im Unterricht eines Lehrers, und sei es Professor Mizemints, geschlafen zu haben.  
  
„Also, die Lebenslinie sagt nichts über die Lebenslänge, -intensität oder –klasse aus. Sie verrät lediglich, wie der jeweilige Mensch ist. Je länger und geschwungener die Linie ist, desto freundlicher, hilfsbereiter und netter ist der Mensch.", rezitierte Lily.  
  
„Nun ja, sehr gut Miss Evans. Oh, und hiermit ist der Unterricht für heute beendet!", rief Professor Mizemints.  
  
„Was ist nur mit dir los Lilymaus?", fragte sie ihre beste Freundin Melody Low. (Sie hasste ihren Nachnamen!)  
  
„Ja! Du bist total abwesend! Du pennst ja nur noch im Unterricht!", bestätigte ihre andere Freundin Nina Wallin.  
  
Der Schwung eines Lächelns kam auf ihrem Gesicht zum halten und hielt auch noch an. Süß! Die Anderen machten sich Sorgen um sie. Und nicht nur Mel und Nina. Nein. Jetzt wollten auch Kim Komprise und Helga Newmore wissen was los war. Was hatte Lily ein Glück mit solchen Freunden!!! Sie freute sich. Sie waren ja so lieb!!!  
  
„Arbeit!", seufzte sie. Und bevor sie Nina fragen konnte was genau Lily denn arbeite, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich bin doch Schulsprecherin und ich muss alles alleine machen, weil dieser Vollidiot von Schwachkopf Potter mir nie hilft, darum sitze ich immer bis Nachts dran.Ich frage mich wie Dumbeldore so einen --- zum Schulsprecher ernennen konnte!!!"  
  
„Aber warum fragst du Dumbeldore denn nicht ob er etwas gegen dieses Arbeitsschwänzen unternehmen kann? Und überhaupt! Warum kommt Potter eigentlich nicht, wenn er dich doch so vergöttert?!!!", meinte Helga.  
  
„Ich bitte Dumbeldore doch nicht, mit Potter zusammen arbeiten zu können. Wahrscheinlich würde ich dann doppelt so lange brauchen. Und warum er nicht kommt? Weis ich doch nicht was in seinem Kopf vorgeht! Und, wenn er mich wirklich vergöttert hätte und nicht verarscht, dann hätte er wohl kaum dauernd mit Anderen Mädchen rumgemacht!", sagte Lily.  
  
Das letzte bracht einfach aus Wut über ihn heraus. Doch ja, es stimmte. James Potter hatte Lily zwar immer gefragt, ob sie mit im ausgehen wolle, aber er war schon lange keine Jungfrau mehr ( seit er 12 war nicht mehr! Früh ne. ^^ ) und nur die Tatsache, dass er sie um Rendez-vous bad, schien ihn nicht davon abzuhalten es mit anderen zu treiben! Na ja, das mit dem Hinterher laufen hatte seit Beginn des 7. Schuljahres ( vor drei Wochen ) total abgenommen. Vielleicht hatte er endlich kapiert, das sie nichts von ihm wollte, vielleicht hatte er es endlich aufgegeben sie zu verarschen. Egal, er interessierte Lily nur in dem Punkt, dass er auch mal was für das Schulsprecherdasein zu tun hatte. Doch in ihrem Unterbewusstsein sah das jemand ganz anders.  
  
Von wegen „egal"! Natürlich war es nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen, das einer der beliebtesten Jungen der Schule sie immer und immer wieder gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen wolle. Natürlich zeigte das jetzt seine Auswirkungen, jetzt, wo er dies nicht mehr tat. Das mit der Schulsprecherarbeit, war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Sie saß zwar immer bis 2-3 Uhr morgens daran, aber auch nur, weil ihre Gedanken ständig wieder zu James Potter wanderten. Dauernd überlegte sie sich, was an ihr plötzlich so anders sein sollte, dass er sie nicht mehr ... nun ja... anbetete, war zwar ein wenig übertrieben aber leider war. Lily fand diese Tatsache sehr beunruhigend.  
  
Diese Gedanken suchten sie jetzt auch schon wieder heim. Ihr wurde schwindelig, als ob sie sich in einem Strudel aus bösen und verletzenden Gedanken befände. Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie brauchte Schlaf, und zwar schnell!  
  
„Ähm... Ich bin ein Wenig müde, könnt ihr mich bei Professor Flitwick und Professor Sinistra entschuldigen?", fragte sie mit leicht matter Stimme.  
  
„Na klar, Schatz!!! Das machen wir. Ruh dich erst einmal aus! Das hat heute sowieso keinen Sinn, wenn du jetzt dahin gehst! Und wenn dich jemand beim schlafen stört, sags mir! Den mach ich platt!!!", rief ihr Melody hinterher, was wieder ein klitzekleines Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht zauberte.  
  
Lily setzte sich in Bewegung Richtung Griffindorturm. Sie schlenderte die Gänge hinauf, wobei sie mit dem Finger an der Wand entlang strich. Sie hatte sich noch nicht mal zwei Gänge von dem Platz entfernt wo sie verkündet hatte sie sei müde, als sie auch schon die Stimme desjenigen hörte, der ihr diese Müdigkeit verschaffte.  
  
James Potter schritt mit Sirius Black an seiner Seite die Gänge hinunter zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Sie schienen sich grade köstlich über etwas zu Amüsieren, was sie kurz zuvor anscheinend ausgefressen hatten.  
  
Zwar wollte Lily nicht ihr nächstes Objekt sein, doch sie war viel zu müde um sich jetzt noch das geeignetste Versteck zu suchen. Das einzige, was sie sah war ein anderes Klassenzimmer. So schnell und leise wie eine Katze huschte sie hinein, lehnte sich von innen gegen die Tür und lauschte. Vielleicht könnte sie Etwas von Interesse hören.  
  
„Und dann ist der doch tatsächlich abgestürzt!"  
  
Das war unmissverständlich James!  
  
„Né, ne? Was fürn Vollidiot!!! Und ich dachte niemand könnte es schaffen beim nxw1222 (der langsamste Teppich der Welt ) runter zu fallen. Mann, wie hieß der denn?", fragte Sirius.  
  
„KP (keinen Plan )!!! ..."  
  
Langsam erstarben die Stimmen und Lily konnte aufatmen. Wechselten die jetzt von Quidditch auf Langueste (eine weniger bekannte Sportart, die auf Teppichen getrieben wird ) um?  
  
Als sie oben angekommen war, schmiss sie sich nur auf ihr Himmelbett und schlief ein. Sie hatte sehr wilde Träume, von James, wie er da stand, und sich über sie lustig machte, von den Maraudern, wie sie ihr in ihrem 3. und 4. Jahr immer Streiche gespielt hatten und von einfach allem, was sie nervte.  
  
Die Tür knarzte und jemand trat ein.  
  
So, da ich sehr lange andiesem Chap gefeilt habe erwarte ich auch einige Reviews. Enttäuscht mich nicht!  
  
ACH JA! : Was zu Der silberne Engel! Herzlichen dank für eure nachträglichen Reviews, aber ich weiß noch nicht ob ich weiterschreibe. Ich denke schon irgenwann ... oder wenn noch ein oder zwei mehr Reviews kommen!  
  
So ich fang jetzt schon mal an das nächste Chap zu schreiben, während ihr dieses hier lest! Also bis gleich!!!  
  
Kuss eure BellNami!!!! 


	2. Der Traum in Weiß und Schwarz

Hey ihr süßen!!! Da bin ich wieder! Ich hab Wort gehalten und mich sofort an ein neues Kapitel von "zusammen, verloren und wiedergefunden". Ich hasse das, lange rumzufaseln und nicht zum eigentlichen zu kommen, also erleichtere ich mich mal um ein oder Zwei Ideen für diese Story und wünsche euch viel Vergnügen!!!  
  
@ inkala: oh, dann hoffe ich, das dich dieses Chap. Nicht abschreckt. Es ist leider ein bisschen heftig und gothikmässig geworden, dass hatte ich nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
@ Sweetgirly(): Dankeschön Mademoiselle!*knicksmach* du wirst dich noch wundern, was die zweite Frage angeht!!! *ggg*  
  
@ Lissy Potter: Ich hoffe du bist mit diesem Chap. Zufrieden und dein Durst ist gestillt!  
  
@ALL: Dieser Teil ist zwar heftig, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr mir weiterhin oder ab jetzt treu seid *hundeaugenmach*  
  
Na dann : "Let's begin the matches!!!"  
  
Kuss BellNami  
  
Dunkelheit. So warm, wie die Sonne, doch gleichzeitig so eisig, wie eine Tiefkühltruhe. Streng, wie ein Lehrer, aber auch sanft, wie eine liebespendende Mutter. Man kann sich in ihr geborgen fühlen ... in Traurigkeit versinken ... auch vor Freude tanzen ... doch ebenso vor Zorn ins Nichts schlagen.  
  
Im Moment sah Lily so eine Dunkelheit. Doch dies war die Dunkelheit, in der sie nicht wusste, was sie nun eigentlich fühlte. War sie jetzt angespannt oder locker? Traurig oder fröhlich? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie etwas suchte. Was es war konnte sie nicht sagen.  
  
Es war nichts zu hören, außer ihre Schritte. KLACK-KLACK KLACK-KLACK KLACK-KLACK... Immer ein Doppeltes Klacken. Sie sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte zum ersten mal, seit sie hier war, dass sie hochhackige, schwarze Lacksandalen anhatte, die mit zwei dünnen, spaghettiartigen Schnüren gebunden waren. Dazu passend hatte sie ein wirklich wunderschönes Leichtes- Mädchen-Kleid (Nuttenkleid) an. Daran hingen hier und da ein paar Schüre herunter. An ihrem linken Arm und ihrem rechten Bein waren ebenfalls lederne Schnüre befestigt. Sie fasste sich an die Lippen und an das Lid. Und als sie ihre Finger betrachtete, sah sie, dass sie schwarze Netzhandschuhe trug und das sie schwarze Farbe (Lidschatten und Lipgloss) in ihrem Gesicht hatte. Nun fühlte sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein kitzelndes Gefühl an den Schulterblättern, und bemerkte, dass ihr Flügel gewachsen waren. Schwarze Flügel. Erst war sie nur erstaunt, aber dann wollte sie wissen ... nein, musste sie wissen, ob diese Flügel nur zum gebrauch oder nur zur Zierde an ihrem Körper befestigt waren. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft ihre Flügel zum Betrieb zu verführen. Nach einiger Zeit gab sie es auf.  
  
" Bist du eigentlich völlig verblödet?!", fragte eine missbilligende, mädchenhafte Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Fast wie in Panik drehte sich Lily auf den hochhackigen Schuhen ruckartig um, so dass sie direkt auf ihr Hinterteil fiel. Von dem Mädchen kam ein herablassender Seufzer. Lily stand währenddessen auf und rieb sich das Sitzfleisch. Sie sah zu dem Mädchen und erkannte mit einem weiteren Schreck, dass es sich dabei um ihr jüngeres Selbst handelte. Sie hatte auch haargenau dasselbe an und war haargenau glich geschminkt. Mit nur einem Unterschied: Ihre Sachen, ihre Schminke und ihre Flügel, alles war weiß.  
  
Lily musste wohl sehr dumm dagestanden und nur auf dieses engelsgleiche Geschöpf gestarrt haben, denn diese sah sie an, als ob sie eine Idiotin vor sich stehen hätte.  
  
Lily-in-Black (nein, nicht Black in Lily, weil ihm das James nie verzeihen würde...) fand ihre Stimme wieder und fragte sogleich die üblichen Fragen, die man stellt, wenn man an einem fremden Ort ist und jemanden trifft, den man nicht kennt.  
  
"Wer bist du? . . . Wo bin ich hier und . . . und was soll ich hier???"  
  
"Tzt... weißt du das denn nicht??? Man du bist ja noch dümmer, als ich es ohnehin schon geahnt hab... Also, wer ich bin müsstest du an meinem Aussehen eigentlich erkennen, aber wegen deiner Dummheit erklär ich's dir noch mal. Ich bin du. Du kapieren??? Wo du bist ist belanglos. Und was du hier sollst: Eine Warnung in deinen verblödeten Ohren bekommen!!!"  
  
Lily stand stocksteif da. Man hatte ihr schon vieles an den Kopf geworfen. Besserwisserin, Klugscheißerin und vieles, vieles mehr, was ihr Wissen anbelangte, doch nie, nie hatte jemand behauptet, sie, Lily Evans, beste ihres Jahrgangs (worauf sie verdammt noch mal stolz war ), als dumm zu bezeichnen!!! Dieses Miststück!  
  
"Jetzt halt ja deinen Mund! Du weißt gar nichts über mich! Und du hast schon gar keine Ahnung von dem, was ich weiß und dem was ich nicht weiß. Wenn ich du wäre würde ich nie so mit meinem älteren ich reden, dafür halte ich mich zu schlau!!!"  
  
"Weißt du was? Ich bin nicht hergekommen um mich von dir, dumme Gans, vollquatschen zu lassen, sondern um dich zu warnen! Er wird sie dir nehmen!!! ER wird dir alles nehmen, was dir lieb und teuer ist!!! ER WIRD BALD DA SEIN!!!", schrie sie und ihre Worte schallten tausendfach durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
Lily war verwirrt.  
  
"Wer soll bald da sein?", fragte sie verwundert über den Zorn, der sich nun im Gesicht des Mädchens wiederspiegelte.  
  
"Pfft...", machte sie und schien noch ein bisschen wütender zu werden. "Wenn du DAS nicht weißt, dann sag ich's dir auch nicht! Aber ich zeige dir wie er 'wegnimmt' !!!"  
  
Die kleine Lily trag auf ihr schwarzes Ich zu und lief um sie herum, bis sie deren Rückseite erreicht hatte. Sie streckte ihre behandschuhte Hand aus und kraulte Lilys rechten Flügel am unteren Ansatz. Plötzlich stieg in Lily ein schier unbeschreibliches Gefühl auf, dass ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Doch dies war weder Aufregung, noch Freude, gar Angst. Sie hatte es noch nie Gefühlt, nicht in der Art und Weise wie nun. Und trotzdem war sie sich fast sicher, dass dieses Gefühl Liebe sein musste.  
  
Und nun wusste Lily auch, warum man es als das höchste der Gefühle pries, es unzählige Gedichte und Geschichten darüber gab und sie wusste jetzt auch warum es hieß: Liebe macht blind. , denn als sie sich umdrehen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr stand, sondern Seite an Seite mit ihrem in leuchtenden Weiß gehüllten selbst durch die Schwärze flog. Und jetzt wusste sie noch etwas: Warum James Potter und viele, viele andere das Fliegen so lieben.  
  
'Nein, falsch!', dachte sie. 'Sie lieben nicht das fliegen, nein, das Fliegen bringt sie dazu zu lieben!!!'  
  
(A/N: darum ist es auch seit jeher der Wunsch der Menschen zu Fliegen!)  
  
Lily blickte nach vorne. Das Schwarz war immer noch das Selbe, doch sie fühlte nun etwas anderes. Liebe. Wie schön.  
  
Sie flogen nur noch ein paar Flügelschläge weiter, als plötzlich das Schwarz einem verregneten Grau wich. Und Lily wurde mulmig zumute. Irgendetwas störte sie. Störte sie gewaltig.  
  
Neben sich hörte sie das Mädchen sprechen: " Sieh nach unten, sieh in die Zukunft!"  
  
Lily tat, wie ihr geheißen war und blickte nach unten. Doch kaum hatte sie dies getan bildete sich der Ausdruck von Schock und Panik in ihren Samtgrünen Augen und sie stürzte augenblicklich in die Tiefe. Sie prallte nicht auf, sondern landete leichtfüßig, wie eine Katze. Das glückliche Liebesgefühl war verschwunden und statt seiner waren Angst, Schock und Panik ihre momentanen Gefühle. Hinter ihr setze Klein-Lily auf und legte ihr die Hand um die Schulter und sagte:" Sei vorgewarnt, dass ist nur der Anfang von Lord Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft. Hüte dich, und überzeuge alle von dieser Gefahr!!! Und nun habe ich dir genug gezeigt. Geh nach Hause!"  
  
...  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Lily schlug ihre Augen auf und sah sich um. Obwohl ihr diese Raum bekannt war, brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich an ihn zu erinnern. Aber dann viel ihr ein, dass dies nur der Krankensaal sein konnte. Aber warum war sie hier? Sie richtete sich auf, wobei sie fast die, an ihre Bett eingenickte Melody von ihrem Bett geschubst hätte.  
  
Diese wachte langsam auf, und als sie Lily sah, die auf ihrem Krankenbett saß, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und schlang Lily so fest in ihre Arme, dass es dieser kaum gewährt war Luft zu holen.  
  
"Lily!!! Lily, Merlin sei dank!!! MERLIN SEI DANK!!!!!!!"  
  
Sie hatte so laut geschrieen, dass Madame Pomfrey ankam um Nachzusehen was los war. Als sie Lily entdeckte Ebenfalls laut schrie. Doch sie schrie nicht, wie Melody:'LILY!!!' , sondern: " PROFFESSEUR!!! PROFESSEUR; SIE MÜÜSSEN KOMMEN!!!"  
  
Lily fragte sich grade, wie sie ein Professor hören könnte, als Professor McGonagal (hoffentlich hab ich's richtig geschrieben) auf sie zu kam und mit Tränen in den Augen sagte: "Endlich sind sie wieder unter uns!!!!"  
  
Jetzt verstand Lily gar nichts mehr.  
  
"Wo war ich denn???", fragte sie in einem wahrheitsgemäßem und nichtsahnendem Tonfall.  
  
"Du dumme!!! Du warst im Koma!", schluchtzte Melody.  
  
So, und hier ist dann auch schon wieder Schluss. Ja leider. Wollt ihr wissen, was Lily gesehen hat??? Das werdet ihr später erfahren!!! Alles zu seiner Zeit. Thema Zeit: Ich geh jetzt mal Mittagessen mein Magen hat sich eben gemeldet!  
  
Also biss dann!!!  
  
Kuss BellNami 


	3. eine Entschuldigung der Extra Klasse

Hi ihr lieben!!! Boah, ihr habt jawohl so viele so geile Reviews geschrieben, ich bin einfach nur noch Platt!!! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Story so gut bei euch ankommt!!!! Ich hatte die letzten zwei Tage nicht wirklich Zeit und fang deshalb auch erst heute an mit schreiben, aber hab mir vorgenommen heute auch noch fertig zu werden!!! Also lange rede kurzer Sinn: Ihr seid die übelst besten Leser und Reviewer, die es je gegeben hat. Selbst wenn's schnulzig klingt. (manchmal ist die Wahrheit eben schnulzig!!!)  
  
@fitsch(): ja, ich mich auch, und dann hab ich mir meine eigene kleine Geschichte er träumt und aus geweitet!!!  
  
@tigereye: ach und wie? Hoffentlich mit noch mehr, von solchen schönen Reviews, wie deinen!  
  
@inkala: Na du! Es tut mir wirklich total leid, dass dieses chappie wieder so kurz wird, aber ich glaube, dass ich mir was gefangen hab und darum nicht so gut voran komme!!! Sorry, dass nächste wird mindestens 5 Seiten lang versprochen!  
  
@Sweetgirly (): Hey! Du sein mir auch treu geblieben *sich riesig freu*. Das tut gut. Das mit Lily kriegste auch noch raus!!!  
  
@nocha ma an: Tigereye: das mit Sirius wird erst so nach und nach geklärt! Da musst du noch etwas lange warten! Sorry!  
  
@Nina (): Dann wird Nina aus meiner Story demnächst mal etwas mehr zum Einsatz kommen!!!  
  
@Helge: das mit dem zuverlässiger... ich wurde noch nie von ffn enttäuscht, aber find ich echt geil, dass du mir des anbietest!!! Ich wird dann mal demnächst bei euch reinschaun!  
  
Danke an alle, die mich mit ihren Reviews so sehr unterstützen. Durch euch macht mir das Schreiben Spaß!!!  
  
Na dann: " Let's begin the matches!!!"  
  
Kuss BellNami  
  
Eine Entschuldigung der Extra Klasse  
  
Als Lily Melody in die Augen sah bemerkte sie, dass ihre Freundin weinte. Sie weinte so heftig, dass Lily nicht länger hinsehen mochte und legte Mels Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
  
"Wie lange war ich im Koma?", fragte sie und wollte dabei neugierig klingen, doch zu ihrem eigenen Schreck klangen die Worte ungewöhnlich stumpf und ohne Anteilnahme.  
  
"Nun, vierzehn Tage und ebenso viele Stunden, Miss Evans.", brach es ein wenig stockend aus Professor McGonagals Mund heraus, als ob sie sich erst jetzt darüber im klaren war, dass beide Zahlen ein und die selbe waren.  
  
"Vierzehn ... ", murmelte Lily.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde Lily auch schon entlassen. Eigentlich hätte sie direkt gehen können, allerdings wollte Madame Pomfrey sie unbedingt noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung im Krankensaal behalten. Erst nachdem Melody und Professor McGonagal gegangen waren hatte Lily die vielen Blumen und Geschenke wahrgenommen, die um ihr Bett herum aufgestellt waren. Es war ein sehr großer Strauß ohne Absender dabei gewesen. Weiße Lilien ( was auf groooßen Einfallsreichtum schließen lässt) wurden von verschiedenen grünen, anderen weißen und blauen Pflanzen umgarnt.  
  
Lily hatte das ganze "Zeug" behalten. Sie hatte sich noch nie von etwas trennen können. Besonders nicht, wenn es ihr Geschenkt oder gekauft worden war. Darum war das Zimmer der fünf Mädchen (ich erinnere: Lily, Melody, Nina *g*, Kim und Helga) vollgestopft bis zum geht nicht mehr.  
  
Diese saßen jetzt beim Frühstück in der großen Halle und genossen Ei, Speck und sonstiges Zeugs. Sie unterhielten sich grade angeregt über den Stoff, den Lily die Zwei Wochen über verpasst hatte ( wobei diese immer wieder mit einem Mund voll Kartoffelbrei stöhnte und meinte dass sie das alles niemals aufholen könne), als sie einen Finger auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Lily drehte sich um und wollte schon in einem netten Ton fragen: "Morgen! Was ist denn?" als sie sah, wen sie da vor sich hatte. James Potter stand mit Sirius, Peter und Remus da und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Lily wendete sich abrupt von ihm ab und meinte nur schnippisch: " Potter, du kennst die Antwort!"  
  
Dieser machte sich jedoch nicht, wie erhofft von dannen, sondern grinste Sirius zu und meinte:" Was hab ich dir gesagt, Tatze?"  
  
"Jo, schon okay, ich geb mich geschlagen!"  
  
"Und die fünf Galleonen gibst du mir auch!"  
  
"Ja, Mann."  
  
Dann kam Sirius vor und flüsterte Lily ganz leise ins Ohr: " Jetzt schrei nicht, es ist sowieso nicht das, was du denkst."  
  
Und mit diese Worten warf er sich Lily wie einen Sack Knuts über die Schulter. Lily schrie wie am Spieß, doch Sirius ließ nicht los und auch dann nicht, als sie versuchte ihm in die Haut zu beißen. (Welcher Teil der Haut bleibt euch überlassen! *fg*) Melody und die Anderen waren empört aufgestanden und wollten ihrer Freundin helfen, aber Sirius drehte sich um, sagte ganz lässig :" Sorry !" und kurz danach :" Petriffikus Totalus!!!" und verschwand mit den anderen Maraudern und Lily. Die ganze Halle hatte dem Treiben gespannt zugesehen. Jetzt, da die Marauder wieder weg waren hielten sie es für das beste, sich aus der Sache raus zu halten. Melody, die sich unter dem Tisch versteckt hatte, kam hervor und brauchte ungefähr ne viertel Stunde, bis sie ihre Freundinnen aus der Starre befreien konnte. Sirius' Zauber waren als unbrechbar bekannt.  
  
Draußen hatten sich die Marauder mit Lily, die ruhiger geworden war, am Ufer des Sees niedergelassen und starrten jetzt auf das Wasser hinaus. Lily nervte die ganze Sache allmählich. Das die Rumtreiber sie vom Frühstückstisch entführt hatten, schön und gut, aber wenn sie sich nicht beeilen würden, würde sie noch zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Und DAS war im Moment das letzte was sie wollte: Noch mehr Stoff verpassen.  
  
Leider wusste Lily ganz genau das, wenn sie jetzt aufstehen würde, sie sich wieder setzen könnte, allerdings dann mit einem Zauberstab an der Kehle. Aber, was noch viel schlimmer war, die Jungs schienen ihr was sagen zu wollen und Lily war von Natur aus unglaublich Neugierig. Jetzt hasste sie diesen Zug an ihr. Lily wurde zusehends genervter. Mit jeder Minute, jeder Sekunde neugieriger.  
  
Und als letztlich mindestens eine halbe Stunde vergangen war wurde es Lily zu viel. Mit leicht bebender und verhaltener Stimme sagte sie: " Was soll der ganze Shit eigentlich? "  
  
Remus und Peter drehten sich zu ihr um, doch Sirius und James schienen ganz locker, wie üblich halt. Remus setzte an:" Also, wir haben da was ange..." und wurde prompt von James unterbrochen.  
  
"Ähm, also das ist so. Wir experimentieren gerne und..."  
  
" Ach wirklich ?", fragte Lily in einem ironischen Ton.  
  
"Ja, wirklich!", brauste James auf. "Wir haben da was entdeckt. Wenn man bestimmte Dinge in Bestimmter Reihenfolge mischt, und dann trocknet erhält man ein Pulver, das einen in die Zukunft sehen lässt!"  
  
So, ja, das war wirklich schon alles für heute. Ich bitte Tausendmal um Verzeiung, aber ihr wolltet ein neues Chap, hier isses, und es ist auch nur ein Vorgeschmack, auf das nächste!!!Lilys Reaktion und andere Sachen erfahrt ihr im nächsten Chap. Ich bin echt Saumüde, und hab sehr lange an diesem Kapitel gesessen und würde mich wieder über Reviews freuen!!!  
  
Also, bleibt mir weiterhin, oder ab jetzt treu!!!!  
  
Kuss BellNami 


	4. Wie weit noch?

Hi ihr süßen! Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt anfange zu schreiben. Es war nur so, das ich vor kurzem den letzten Platz in ne Turnier belegt hab und mein Computer neu formatiert werden musste. Aber jetzt mach ich mich ja endlich ran n neues Chappie zu schreiben. Das letzte war ja wohl auch n bisschen kurz, und darum kriegt ihr jetzt ein 6 Seitiges Kapitel!!!! feier Disclaimer und den ganzen Shit schenk ich mir und gehe direkt über zur Geschichte.  
  
Na dann: „Let's begin the matches!!!"  
  
Kuss BellNami  
  
Bloody Wings: Oha. Da fühl ich mich geehrt. Thnxx so much!!! Auch nnoch grüße an Birte!!!  
  
fitsch:um entsorry bitte Ernsthaft tut mir leid. Den Grund findste am ende vonne Story!!  
  
Moony: hab weitergeschrieben... allerdings doch net so schnell, wie ich's vorghatte um entschuldigung bitt'  
  
Sweetgirly: Thnxx! Ich zähl auf dich klar!!! Hdgdlllllllllll  
  
tigereye: Das is euer verdienst! Wenn ich ganz schnell ganz viele Reviews kriege, dann bin ich immer so happy, dass ich sofort weiterschreibe.  
  
LEUTE ICH HAB EUCH ALLE EINFACH NUR NOCH LIEB!!!!!!  
  
Wie weit noch ... ?  
  
„ Ma, 'tschuldigung, es tut mir leid!", schrie James Lily ins Gesicht. „ Es war meine Idee, es an dir auszuprobieren... ich wusste nicht, dass man dadurch ins Koma fällt! Sorry, wir müssen einen Fehler bei der Berechnung gemacht haben."  
  
Lily saß da und wusste absolut nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Einerseits war sie total sauer auf ihn, weil er ihr diese schrecklichen Bilder in den Kopf gestoßen hatte und auch, weil sie dadurch eine Menge an Stoff verpasst hatte, obwohl die UTZ's anstanden. Aber andererseits...  
  
Sie guckte zu James hinüber. Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen jemals gehört zu haben, dass er sich entschuldigte. Und sie wusste, dass er es noch nie getan hatte. Das musste ihm unheimlich schwergefallen sein.  
  
Lily seufzte.  
  
„Lass stecken!", sagte sie zu James, der den Kopf unter den Armen vergraben hatte, da er einen Sturm aus Flüchen und Beschimpfungen erwartet hatte, und jetzt zu ihr auf sah. Sie fuhr fort: „ Schon mal was von Lord Voldemort gehört?", fragte sie in die Runde.  
  
Drei „Nein."'s und ein „Ja!"überschnitten sich. Remus, James, Peter und Lily starrten Sirius an.  
  
„Ja! Ich kenn' ihn. Aber ich halt keine großen Stücke auf ihn!", sagte er angewidert.  
  
„Was weißt du über ihn?", fragte Lily in schneidendem Ton.  
  
„Nicht viel, nur dass er ( wie viele Reinblütigen vor ihm) will, dass man die Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde tötet. Ist aber auch nicht mehr, als ein dummer Spinner! Der wird das nie..."  
  
„Hör auf Sirius!", schrie Lily. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung!!!"  
  
Sie sah sie wieder! Die Bilder. Sie schossen Lily durch den Kopf als würde sie alles noch einmal sehen. Diesen Schock wieder verspüren. Wieder diese ganze Grausamkeit sehen, fühlen, ja sogar schmecken müssen. Sie merkte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde und erst eine, dann eine zweite und dann immer mehr Tränen sich ihren Weg über Lilys Wangen bahnten. Diese Ströme glichen bereits Sturzbächen. Der Damm, den sie in sich aufgebaut hatte, seit sie aufgewacht war, war durch die Wucht von Sirius Leichtsinn Voldemort gegenüber, komplett eingerissen und konnte Lilys Tränen des Schmerzes nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie konnte nicht mehr! Diese grausigen Bilder! Ihre Freunde, Kameraden... einfach alles!!! Nein, nein, nein, das durfte nicht geschehen!!! Niemals! Sie musste jemandem bescheid sagen! Schnell!!!  
  
Sie rannte zurück zum Schloss und ließ vier ziemlich verdutzte Marauder einfach stehen. Remus sah zu Sirius, dieser sah zu Peter, der wie immer zu James und dieser wiederum zu Remus. Irgendwann durchschnitt Peters Stimme die bedrückende Stille.  
  
„ W...was war d...das denn?", fragte er mit eingeschüchterter Stimme.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung!", meinte James und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare.  
  
Remus schüttelte nur besorgt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß nich, aber isses vielleicht möglich, dass Voldemort Lily irgendwas getan hat?", fragte Sirius, doch noch während er sprach formte sich in seinem Gesicht eine Erkenntnis. „Oder tun wird..."  
  
Melody, Nina, Kim und Helga hatten sich, nachdem sie nicht mehr in der Totalkörperklammer gefangen gewesen waren, auf die Suche nach Lily gemacht. Sie hatten so etwa alle Orte abgesucht, die sie kannten, wo die Marauder gerne waren. So wie der Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors, Rawenclaws oder Huffelpuffs. Sie kannten alle Passwörter und waren dort auch immer willkommen , da wenn sie da waren die Stimmung nie in den Keller zu gehen drohte.  
  
Nun jedoch waren die vier es leid nach den Maraudern zu suchen und beschlossen in den Unterricht zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich war Lily auch schon dort und fragte sich gerade, wo sie denn alle stecken würden.  
  
Nina ging allen voran, weil sie sich so schnell wie möglich vergewissern wollte ob Lily schon da war oder nicht.  
  
Die anderen drei mussten fast rennen, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Nina lief voran und sah weder nach links noch nach rechts. Einfach nur zum Klassenraum! Und zwar schnell!  
  
Melody hatte eine miserable Kondition. Sie hechelte hinter den anderen her. Die ihr schon mindestens um zwei Gänge voraus waren. Sie wurde immer langsamer und nach ca. zwölf weiteren Gängen war sie es leid zu rennen. Sie blieb stehen und stützte ihre Hände auf ihren Knien ab und sah sich um.  
  
‚Och nö!', dachte sie. ‚Das kann nich wahr sein. Hier war ich noch nie!!!'  
  
Melody drehte sich um, um zurück zu laufen. Doch dann merkte sie, dass hinter ihr kein Gang mehr war. Sie war nicht weiter überrascht. Sie hatte schon von diesen verschwindenden Gängen gehört. Sie verschluckten Schüler um sie dann herum irren zu lassen. Dieser Gang würde Melody für lange Zeit bei sich behalten! Sie hatte in der Stunde als dieses Thema behandelt wurde gefehlt und es nicht für nötig gehalten sich darüber zu informieren.  
  
‚Wassn Schrott!', dachte sie.  
  
Allerdings war es jetzt reichlich spät um sich darüber aufzuregen. Hoffentlich war der Ausgang nicht weit.  
  
Im Verwandlungszimmer angekommen bemerkte Nina, dass sie sich alle geirrt hatten. Lily war nicht da. An ihrer Stelle zierte Professor McGonagal's ziemlich säuerliches Gesicht den ansonsten von Schülern überfüllten Raum. Nina wollte grade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Helga und Kim herein platzten.  
  
Helga atmete schwer und hielt sich die Seiten, während Kim sich neugierig im Raum umsah. Dann sah sie McGonagal's Gesicht und blickte danach zu Nina. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf, was Helga ein leises: „Shit!", entfahren lies.  
  
Kim ging währenddessen auf ihren Platz und raunte der Professorin eine erfundene Story zu, die sogar Lily beinhaltete. McGo' musterte sie misstrauisch doch lies den dreien dann verlauten ,sie und ‚Fräulein Evans' würden Morgen nachsitzen kommen.  
  
„Na geil!"meinte Nina, nach der Stunde.  
  
So, es ist zwar nicht ganz so lang geworden, wie ich's mir gewünscht hab, aber immerhin. Na dann, ich geh jetzt in die Stadt und lass euch zappeln!!! Bis nächstes Chap.!!!  
  
Kuss BellNami  
  
P.S.: Es tut mir echt leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte viel zu tun und ich bin grad dabei, das alles auf englisch zu übersetzen. hel 


	5. Das gleißende Licht

Hi meine Süßen!!! Wie geht's euch denn so? Ich weiß ja, dass ihr eigentlich sauer sein müsstet, aber ich bitte euch nachsichtig mit einer süßen gefärbten Blondiene zu sein. Also, noch schnell Die Reviews, und dann los!!!!

padfoot13(): tja, hat zwar sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr lang gedauert aber da isse!! )

Nina: Hier erfährst dus. Is aber heute nich besonders toll oder viel. Soll euch halt nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dasses jetzt weiter geht.

Sweetgirly: Nein, mehr brauchst du echt net zu sagen. Aber ich hoffe echt, dasse mir nach dieser ewig langen Pause noch treu bis!!!

fitsch: ja und hier ist auch endlich das neue Chap. Ich hoffe s gefällt dir genauso gut, wie die anderen!!!

Brchen: Ich glaube, ich fang jetzt wieder richtig an zu schreiben... Und ich glaube, dass ich dich damit zufrieden stelle. Wenn nich sach bescheid!!!

AnetteRiddl: Jau, bin wieder gesund!!! froi Und hier is jetzt endlich auch des neue Chap.

Elenya: Na sia doch!!! Ausgenommen du würdest aufhören mir Reviews zu schreiben!!!

Heute gibts sogar einn Disclaimer!!!

_**Disclaimer:** Des dingen hier is mir, und wer hier so seine Ideen rausnimmt, oder meine Ff woanders reinstellt, ohne mich zu fragen, der hat son ziemlich großes Problem... fies grins. Und glaubt mir, ich hab da so meine Mittelchen!!! Also: alles meins, nur halt die meinsten figuren sind von Joanne K. Rowling! So, und damit is der Disclaimer auch schon widda weg!_

Na dann: „Let's begin the matches!!"

Kuss BellNami

Unendlicher Schmerz

'Clack'

Mit diesem Geräusch stellte sich der goldene Wasserspeier in seine normale Position zurück.

Lily setzte einen ihrer zierlichen Füße auf das kalte Mamor und atmete erleichtert aus. Er war endlich weg! Der große Druck, der sie panisch hatte reagieren lassen, als Sirius so leichtfertig über Voldemort gesprochen hatte. Dieser Dumbeldore... Er war der einzige, der einem das Gefühl geben konnte, etwas getan zu haben. Selbst, wenn man nichts getan hatte. Und er konnte einem mit einem Schlag die Angst nehmen.

Professor Dumbeldore könnte man eigentlich ja schon fast als Vertrauter und innere Stimme betrachten. Er gab einem immer Rat, wenn man ihn am dringensten brauchte. Dieser Mann war fenomenal!

Mit weitaus leichterem Gemüht ging Lily zum Verteidigungsunterricht ( Verwandlung ist schon längst vorbei).

Sie schritt die vierundzwanzig Gänge bis zum Klassenraum entlang und sang mit flüster Stimme das Lied: 'Don't tell me' von Avril Lavigne, bis sie die etwas schief geratene Tür des Verteidigung-gegen-die.dunklen-Künste-Klassenraums erreicht hatte.

Sie klopfte und schob ganz leise die Tür auf. Was ihr da entgegen kam, war nichts weniger als ein gleißend weißer Lichtstrahl.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", schrie Melody.

Sie war völlig fertig. Die Wände wurden wieder enger. Sie rückten zusammen und kamen immer näher und näher. Melody war total aufgelöst. Es war jetzt schon sechs mal passiert. Jedes Mal waren die Wände näher gekommen, jedes Mal hatte sie panische Angst und jedes Mal war sie irgendwie wieder heraus gekommen. Irgendetwas musste sie immer gleich gemacht haben, was dann bewirkte, dass der Gang wieder normal wurde.

Nur: WAS? Melody dachte heftig nach und kam doch wie die letzten Male zu keinem Schluss. Als sie aufblickte bemerkte sie grade noch rechtzeitig, dass die Wände jetzt schon an ihren Schultern anschlugen. Schnell drehte sie sich auf die Seite, so dass sie noch einen Hauch von Platz hatte.

‚Nein! Nein! Nein!!! Ich will nicht... Denk nach , denk nach!!!'

Und plötzlich, als sie schon spürte, wie sie langsam zwischen den Gangwänden eingequetscht wurde, sah sie ein gleißendes Licht. Dieses war so hell, dass sie die Augenlider zusammenpresste. Dann spürte sie auf einmal wie sie von Boden abhob. Nicht schön sachte, nein, es war, als ob jemand ihr Raketen unter die Füße geklebt hätte. Oder als ob sie jemand hochgeworfen hätte. Sie fing an sich zu drehen und ... sie hätte sich fast übergeben... es schien als hätte einer versucht ihr den Magen mit einem besonders scharfen Messer aufzuschlitzen.

Das war das letzte, was sie noch wusste.

Ein paar Gänge weiter hatte Lily die Tür zum Vgddk-Klassenraum gänzlich aufgestoßen. Das gleißende Licht war verschwunden. Statt seiner saß Melody auf dem Boden und hielt sich Krampfhaft den Bauch.

Lily sah zuerst Melody und danach zu Professor Lenarth. Dieser lief zu Melody und bat ihr seine Hand an. Sie nahm sie und ließ sich hochziehen. Mit der anderen Hand hielt sie sich noch immer den Bauch... nein, nun sah man es besser, sie hielt sich den Unterleib und schien kaum gerade stehen zu können.

Sie hustete kurz und brachte dann ein leises „Was war...?"heraus.

„Das meine Liebe war eine höhere Form des ‚Accio-Zaubers'. Mit diesem kann man eine Person oder ein Tier herbefördern. Allerdings tut es mir leid, dass sie anscheinend Unterleibsschmerzen bekommen haben.", sagte er, wandte sich zur Klasse und sagte: „ Ihr könnt diesen Zauber immer anwenden, doch es ist schmerzhaft, wenn die jeweilige Person zurzeit Mensturationsblutungen hat."

Lily fand, dass es nun genug war, und ging zum Professor, nahm ihm Melody ab und ging zu ihren Plätzen.

Melody war wieder einigermaßen okay und erzählte Lily den Rest der Stunde, was passiert war.

Lily hielt es für ihre Pflicht James große Überwindung zu einer Entschuldigung für sich zu behalten.

Und so verstrichen die Wochen. Kaum das man sich umsah hatte sich eine dicke Schneeschicht gebildet und die Winterferien standen an.

Am Bahnhof von Kingscross ging es heiß her. Lily begleitete ihre Freundinnen zum Zug. Warum mussten sie denn jetzt weggehen? Das war hier doch immerhin ihr letztes Weihnachten, dass sie alle zusammen in Hogwarts feiern konnten.

Lily war alles andere als froh und doch trug sie ein breites Lächeln zur Schau. Die Sache mit Voldemort war in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Ah!!! Tut mir leid, dasses auch schon wieder zu Ende is. Problem is nur, dass ich jetzt ins Bett muss. Hab morgen ne Deutsch arbeit. Aber gut, da ihr das hier eh erst Morgen lest, geh ich mal nich davon aus, dass eure Daumendrückerei dann noch hilft. Was solls. Ich wird das Kind schon schaukeln.

Na denne: Good night, Kuss und bye bye meine lieben.

Und denkt dran, wie schon eine andere weise Schrteiberin vor mir sagte: SCHWARZLESEN GILT NICH!!! Also reviewt mal schön ihr süßen!!

Kuss BN


	6. Tot?

Hi ihr süßen!!! Und hier ist wieder ein Chapter von mir!!! Ich weiß, ich schreib nicht wirklich schnell. Aber, da ich auch noch anderes zu tun hab, kommt das hier leider manchmal ein wenig zu kurz. Tja, jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger aufhalten!!!

Na dann:Let the matches begin!!!

Kuss BN

James stieß eine Wolke nebeligen Atems aus. Er stand auf dem Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade und winkte grade zu Sirius hinüber. Schade eigentlich. Er hätte die letzten Weihnachtsferien gern mit ihm zusammen verbracht. Aber nein, kurzerhand hatten seine Eltern entschieden, dass sie die letzten „Schulferien"mit ihrem Sohn zusammen verbringen wollten. Er seufzte. Warum musste Sirius gerade jetzt seine „ich-möchte-niemandem-zur-Last-fallen"-phase haben. Das konnte einem Tierisch auf die Nerven gehen.

Als der Hogwartsexpress um eine Ecke fuhr und er Sirius nicht mehr sehen konnte trat er vom Fenster weg und setzte sich mürrisch auf sein Hinterteil. James sah sich um. Ein bereits eingeschlafener Wurmschwanz und ein lesender Remus waren alles, was sich hier mehr oder weniger actionreich abspielte. Mit Sirius war es einfach etwas anderes, als mit Wurmschwanz oder Remus. Nicht so witzig, nicht so laut, nicht so warm... Einfach nicht so Brüderlich, wie es sonst bei den Marauders ablief.

James blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Er gab es nicht sehr gerne zu, aber er bewunderte Sirius sehr. Er hatte zwar Eltern, doch die hielten ihn für noch weniger Wert als ein Stück Dreck. Einen Bruder hatte er auch. Doch der leugnete sogar es zu sein. Er war in eine reiche Familie hineingeboren, nicht so wie James. Aber das half ihm ja in so einer Situation auch nicht weiter. James bewunderte Sirius, weil er sich so viele Erniedrigungen hatte gefallen lassen müssen und doch nie aufgegeben hatte. Er vertrat immer seine Meinung, das wusste James. Und er wusste auch, dass Sirius dafür mehr als ein paar blaue Flecken und ein paar Schürfwunden hatte einstecken müssen.

Und trotzdem hatte er durchgehalten, trotz alledem hatte er sich nie unterkriegen lassen und war nach dem 5. Schuljahr zu James und seinen Eltern gezogen. James Eltern und er selbst waren, da sie Sirius sehr gut kannten, wahnsinnig froh gewesen ihn aus diesem grausigen Haus und dieser abscheulichen Familie weg zu wissen, und hatten ihn damals mit offenen Armen empfangen.

James dagegen hatte immer einen Vater und eine Mutter gehabt, die für ihn da gewesen waren und sich immer liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hatten. Sie waren zwar sehr arm gewesen, hatten dafür aber einen Überfluss an Liebe übrig gehabt.(Da war Sirius natürlich herzlich willkommen gewesen.)

James Vater war Krankenpfleger in einem kleinen Krankenhaus in Hogsmeade und seine Mutter war Kellnerin im Eberkopf. Das waren nicht die bestbezahlten Jobs der Welt, aber sie reichten aus, um ihrem Sohn, den beide für überaus begabt hielten nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

James Gedanken waren sehr weit abgeschweift und er kam erst wieder zur Besinnung, als Remus ihn antippte.

„Hey, James. Hallo??? Prongs, schau doch, wir sind da!"

„Oh, was? Echt? Jetzt schon???!"

James sah verwirrt aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass Remus absolut recht hatte. Sie waren am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ angekommen. Eilig, und ohne sich vorher umzuziehen, packte James seine Koffer und stieg hinter Wurmschwanz aus dem Zug.

Er sah zu Remus, der seine Eltern fast sofort entdeckt hatte und auf sie zulief, nachdem er sich kurz von James und Peter verabschiedet hatte. Seine Eltern begrüßten ihn herzlich und seine Mutter drückte ihn sogar vor aller Augen einen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihm sichtlich peinlich war. Auch Wurmschwanz entdeckte seine Eltern sehr bald und ging, nachdem er James noch einmal in die Arme genommen hatte ( Ich: Peter ist schwul???! Ne, ich möchte ja nicht, das SOJEMAND so cool ist!!! Ey, im ernst: ich find schwule voll hammer!!!!!!)

Mit ihnen weg.

So blieb James alleine und sah sich um. Er hatte keine Lust seine Eltern zu suchen. Die würden ihn schon irgendwann finden! Da war er sich sicher. Er wartete und wartete. Nach einer viertel Stunde beschloss er zum Kiosk zu gehen um nicht dazustehen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Mit einer Limo stand er c.a. noch eine halbe Stunde da und wartete auf seine Eltern. Alle waren schon abgeholt worden, oder waren nach Hause gegangen, weil ihre Eltern ihnen gesagt hatten, dass sie sie nicht abholen würden. Jetzt war der Bahnsteig vollkommen leer. Oder sagen wir fast leer.

Eine einzelner Mann stand da. Direkt vor der roten Dampflock. Er bewegte sich überhaupt nicht. Selbst, wenn der Wind stark blies, weder der Mann, noch seine Kleidung bewegten sich nur einen Millimeter. Er war sehr klein und hatte einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel an. Er hatte, dass konnte man deutlich erkennen, einen großen Buckel. Seine Hände lagen ruhig und faltig, wie sie waren, auf einem alten Holzstock, der noch faltiger war, als des Mannes Hände. Zumindest, soweit dies noch möglich war. Seine Füße waren nicht mehr zu sehen, da sie von dem Mantel verdeckt wurden. Sein Gesicht war von der Kapuze verhüllt, und somit nicht zu sehen.

James fragte sich gerade, was dieser Mann hier wolle, als er durch etwas anderes abgelenkt wurde. Ein kleiner Junge, soweit man ihn noch so nennen konnte, war eben mit roten Augen und verheultem Gesicht durch die Absperrung von Gleis neun und zehn gerannt und sah sich jetzt um. Er entdeckte James und den alten Mann, der immer noch regungslos da stand. Der Junge, der sicherlich nicht älter als 11-12 Jahre alt war, lief schnell auf james zu, stellte sich vor ihn und fragte mit einem starken Akzent.

„ Has du meene Eldern gsehn?"

„Nein.", antwortete James wahrheitsgemäß.

„Mist!!! Trotzdem dange!", sagte der kleine Junge und lief schnell zu dem alten, um ihm die selbe frage zu stellen.

Der Alte schien ihn auch etwas zu fragen. Der Junge nickte. James konnte nichts verstehen, weil der Wind in die entgegengesetzte Richtung blies. Nun schien der alte Mann noch etwas hinzuzufügen. Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein, denn der Junge fing sofort an zu heulen, wie ein Wasserfall. Sowas hatte James noch nie gesehen. Irgendwie tat ihm der Junge leid und er ging zu dem Mann.

„Was soll das?", fragte Prongs den Alten.

„Was soll was???", erwiderte dieser.

Doch bevor James antworten konnte fragte der Alte noch:

„Wie heißt du Junge?"

„Hä? Öhm, James Potter. Wieso?"

„ Ah gut! Ich soll dir was ausrichten. Deine Eltern sind tot!"

So, das wars auch schon wieder, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr mir viele schöne Reviews schreib, damit ich auch angespornt werde möglichst schnell weiterzuschreiben!!!

Weißt schon, bin ich Hart aber herzlich!!! (Findet Nemo: hart)

Kuss BN


End file.
